


Why not ? - To the moon and back

by AelShanks



Series: To the moon and back [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBT, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbienne - Freeform, Multi, OS, Romance, Sexe, Threesome - F/F/F, alternative universe, girlxgirl, the100 - Freeform, to the moon and back
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks
Summary: Histoire annexe - "To the moon and back" numéro 2 - Située entre le chapitre 60 et 61.Ne vous faites pas spoiler. Lisez les 61 premiers chapitres de To the moon and back avant : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730457Deux ans et demi après avoir quitté le lycée, nous retrouvons les personnages principaux de "To the moon and back" dans une histoire forte en émotions.Où en sont nos couples favoris ? Clarke et Lexa ? Raven et Anya ? Comment ont-elles évolué avec la distance ? Comment ont-elles évolué indépendamment les unes des autres ?Quelles promesses d'avenir cela laisse-t-il envisager ? Entre peines de coeur, abandons, plaisirs charnels et résilience.. Que sont-elles devenues ?---Les personnages de cette histoire sont empruntés de la série The100 et appartiennent donc à "The CW Television Network."
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Clarke Griffin, Anya/Luna (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clanya - Relationship, Clarke Griffin/Luna, Clexa - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, ranya - Relationship
Series: To the moon and back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210355
Kudos: 4





	Why not ? - To the moon and back

_Note : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce petit OS lié à "To the moon and back, ma fanfiction principale. Cette petite histoire se situe entre le chapitre 60 et 61._

_Cet OS sert avant tout à faire le lien entre les deux, il sert à vous faire vivre les quelques moments importants qui se sont déroulés durant ce laps de temps non négligeable._

_Si en continuant "To the moon and back", vous souhaitez que je réalise d'autres OS, liés à l'histoire, sur des points qui vous semblent importants, alors n'hésitez pas, ce sera avec plaisir que je complèterai cette petite collection._

_Je vous souhaite, bien sûr et comme toujours, une très belle lecture._

_Ael_

_Ps : Lemon & Drama Alert. _

\---

**Pov Anya**

**''Prends la une seconde avec toi, An''** Me demande Octavia en tenant Madi, à bout de bras. 

**''Euh, tu veux pas la donner à Clarke plutôt ?''**

**''Vas-y donne.''** S'interpose alors la blonde tout en prenant la fille d'O' dans ses bras. **''Voilà, on est bien dans les bras de tata hein, c'est qui** **,** **qui est bien dans les bras de Tata ?''**

J'hausse un sourcil. **''Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? C'est un enfant pas une chose débile sans cerveau, Clarke.'' J** e lui demande tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

La petite se met alors à rire sous les baisers et les chatouilles de mon amie, qui s'en occupe à merveille, je dois bien l'avouer.

**''Si tu avais un coeur au fond de ta petite poitrine, peut-être que tu ressentirais autre chose que du dégoût pour ce petit bout de chou.''** Me répond-elle avant de recommencer ses jérémiades. **''Maaaah oui, tata Anya est nulle heeein. Mah oui qu'elle est nulle heeein''**

**''Lui dis pas ça ! Elle va finir par me détester avec tes bêtises.''** Je regarde alors Octavia qui lève un sourcil, attendant sûrement une explication de pourquoi la tante de sa fille ne la prend jamais dans ses bras. **''C'est juste que j'ai peur de lui faire mal ok ! C'est la famille et elle est tellement fragile. Regarde-moi ces petits poignets boudinés là accrochés à ses petits bras. Et sa tête. Pourquoi sa tête tient pas droite quand tu la portes hein ? Imagine si je la fais tomber.''**

**''An.''** Me répond la mère de Madi. **''C'est vrai que les enfants sont fragiles, surtout là, à six mois à peine. Mais pas aussi fragiles que tu le penses. Madi tient déjà sa tête depuis deux mois. Tant que tu ne l'exploses pas contre un meuble** **ça** **devrait aller.''**

**''Mouais.. Bon.. Je.. Je ferai un effort.''** Je lui souris et Clarke me tend alors ma nièce. **''Mais pas maintenant.''** J'ajoute.

**''Tu pues Forrest. Tu devrais avoir honte de porter le même nom que ce petit amour là.''** Me lance la blonde avant de reporter son attention sur la petite, une nouvelle fois. **''Heureusement que tata Clarkie est là hein, c'est pas tata qui pue qui va te faire des papouilles, owi des petits papouilles sur ton petit ventre.''** Les deux se mettent à rire et je dois bien avouer que je suis attendrie par la scène. Puis mon attention se reporte sur la brune devant nous.

**''Bon je lance l'appel les filles. J'espère que Raven va répondre. Elle m'a dit hier après-midi que ça devrait être bon.''**

Je regarde l'heure sur la montre. Il est presque midi, donc à peine 9h à San Francisco. J'espère qu'elle sera debout, son visage me manque. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle me manque.

Deux ans et demi, ça fait bien deux ans et demi qu'elle est là-bas et moi sur Boston. Et on tient, on tient bon dans cette relation à distance. Mais elle me manque, c'est affreux. Son rire me manque, ses blagues à la con me manquent et ses caresses.. _Putain, ses caresses._

Ça va bientôt faire trois mois que l'on ne s'est pas vues. Ces derniers temps, je croule sous le boulot et entre MIT et le stage que mon père m'a donné dans son entreprise pour ''m'avancer sur mon futur'' je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Ou du moins pas assez de temps pour partir un week-end entier. Et c'est pareil pour Rae.. Je le sais. Ses études lui bouffent ses journées et le week-end, elle est bien trop fatiguée pour venir ici.

On s'est prévenues. La première fois que s'est arrivé, il y a un an de ça, à la même période. On s'est dit que si on avait tenu autant de temps sans se voir, alors ça irait pour la suite. Et elle avait raison. Ça va. Elle me manque mais je sais qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie, je sais que la patience nous amènera loin elle et moi.

On s'appelle quasiment tous les jours, on s'écrit aussi. On se voit même sur Skype de temps en temps, quand on peut, même si c'est difficile de trouver du temps où l'on est toutes les deux disponibles au même moment. Erf, je soupire.

Octavia lance enfin l'appel, et après une tentative, c'est un échec.

**''Allez réponds bébé.''** Je souffle. 

J'ai une réunion à 14h à l'autre bout de la ville, d'où ma présence sur New York aujourd'hui, pareil pour Clarke qui doit retourner en cours. On a peu de temps, je le sais.

**''Tu pars à quelle heure exactement ?''** Je demande alors à mon amie, voir si je peux la raccompagner directement à son école.

**''John passe me prendre à 13h30, il veut me présenter son copain** **du moment** **avant d'aller à l'atelier. Tu restes sur New York jusqu'à quand ?"**

**''Demain après-midi, je mange avec mon père** **,** **demain midi. Lincoln sera là aussi.''**

**''Ta mère m'a appelé** **d'ailleurs** **."** Intervient O'. **"Je mange avec elle, elle veut revoir Madi. Vous nous rejoignez juste après ?''** Me demande-t-elle, tout en relançant l'appel. Sans succès.

**''Oui, c'était prévu.''** Je lui souris.

Je suis heureuse pour elle, et pour mon frère. Vraiment. Quatre ans de bonheur pour eux et surtout mes parents extrêmement présents pour leur petite fille. Ce qui en soit est assez drôle sachant qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été là pour Lincoln et moi. Pas que l'on manquait de quoi que ce soit hein, loin de là, mais ils n'étaient, juste, pas présents. Ils l'étaient davantage pour leur entreprise. 

**''Tu sais ce que veut ton père ?''** Me demande alors Clarke, me connaissant par coeur, sachant très bien ce qu'un repas avec mon paternel implique.

**''À vrai dire c'est Linc' qui veut nous parler. Il ne t'a rien dit Octavia ?''** Je l'interroge après tout j'imagine que mon frère se confie à elle. 

**''Si, il m'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter.''**

**''Parle Blake.''** J'insiste.

**''Nop, je ne trahirai pas l'homme que j'aime et le père de ma fille. C'est ta famille, débrouille toi.''** Elle me tire alors la langue et tente à nouveau d'appeler ma petite amie, d'appeler Raven.

**''Holaaaaaa !''** Et elle décroche. Un sourire illumine alors mon visage. **''Désolée, j'étais en pleine euh.. séance de sport ! Comment va mon petit monde ?''**

Je regarde alors ma petite amie et effectivement, elle a les joues rouges, ses cheveux sont en bataille et mon dieu.. Qu'est ce qu'elle est.. Hmm.. Sexy. Je reste un peu à l'écart, cette conversation concerne Madi, pas notre couple mais je sais qu'elle m'appellera plus tard et plus tard donc, je m'amuserai avec elle. Par téléphone certes mais ça peut parfois être très.. Intéressant.

**''Toi ? Faire du sport ?''** Intervient alors Clarke en riant. **''Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es autant sportive que moi !"**

**''Ah-ah, il faut un début à tout !''** Elle passe sa main derrière sa nuque. **''Bon alors ! Où est Madi ? Où est ma petite princesse ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas vu !''** Dit-elle alors et plissant les yeux, sûrement pour mieux voir.

**''Je vois que Madi passe en premier.''** Je lance alors en me rapprochant d'Octavia pour qu'elle me voit, enfin.

**''Hey, mon coeur ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !"** Elle me sourit. **"Tu sais bien que tu passes avant ! Mais toi, j'ai vu ta tête d'amour, y a deux jours alors que Madi, ça fait des mois ! Des années même !''**

**''Rae, elle a six mois. Calme toi.''** Rigole O' alors que de mon côté, je la regarde juste comme une débile, amoureusement, je le sais.

Clarke tend alors Madi à Octavia qui la prend délicatement avant de la montrer. Celle-ci se met à gazouiller contre sa mère, agitant ses bras dans les airs.

**''Elle est adoooooorableeeee. Oh mon** **bébéééééé** **! Rah j'ai hâte de la tenir à nouveau, dans mes bras ! Dommage que Lexa ne soit pas là pour voir ça !"**

On parle peu de Lex, voire pas du tout quand Clarke est là. C'est une règle entre nous. Alors, un long silence s'installe. Puis, Octavia se désigne pour briser ce moment particulièrement gênant. 

**''Elle a bien grandi ! Regarde elle tient même toute seule maintenant.''** Elle la porte alors à deux mains par dessous ses petits bras pour exposer les jolies compétences de sa fille. 

De mon côté, mes yeux se sont tournés vers Clarke qui semble se perdre dans son monde. 

**''Hey..''** Je souffle alors en lui attrapant la main. 

Elle relève son visage, son regard est vide. Puis d'un coup elle revient à elle. Et elle me sourit, acquiesçant pour me dire que ça va. 

**''Raaaaven, t'as pas vu mon t-shi.. Oh merde ! J'avais pas vu que t'étais en conv ! Merde !''**

La main de Clarke se resserre alors dans la mienne tandis que sans attendre je me retourne vers l'écran d'ordinateur sur lequel vient d'apparaître une rousse, portant seulement ce qui semble être.. Un string ? Un tanga ? Un bout de tissu ? Mon coeur s'accélère quand je la vois alors se retourner, le bras sur ses seins pour fuir dans la chambre de ma copine.. Je me fige.

**''Et merde..''** Souffle alors la latina à travers l'écran.. **''An.. C'est pas..''**

**''Je dois y aller.''** Je lance alors avant de me retourner et de lâcher la main de Clarke. 

_Qu'est-ce que ? Je.. Putain.. Putain non ! C'est qui cette garce ?! Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi elle était dans la chambre de Rae ? Je.._

Je passe par l'entrée, attrape mon sac, appelle l'ascenseur et entre à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin d'air pour trouver une explication à tout ça. Les portes se referment mais d'un coup, une silhouette surgit et d'un coup Clarke est là, avec moi.

**''J'ai.. J'ai.. Je dois réfléchir.''** J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration.

**''Anya, calme-toi.''** Elle pose ses mains sur mes deux épaules et m'oblige à plonger son regard dans le mien. C'est notre façon à nous de nous soutenir depuis des années maintenant, depuis qu'elle a été abandonnée par Lexa et depuis que de mon côté, je fais face à beaucoup plus de pression que prévu. **''Souffle, suis ma respiration.''**

Elle inspire et j'inspire. Elle expire et j'expire.

_Ding_. Les portes s'ouvrent. 

**''Viens, on va marcher.''** Elle m'attrape alors la main, fermement, avant de me traîner jusqu'à central park, dont l'entrée ne se trouve qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.

**''Clarke.. C'est qui ?! On a bien vu la même chose hein ? On est d'accord ?!"**

**''Oui mais ça ne veut rien dire, An.. C'était peut-être.. Je sais pas, quelqu'un pour** **Ontari ou L.** **..** **Enfin t** **u vois. Tu sais que c'est possible.''**

**''Elle avait plutôt l'air de bien connaître Raven.''**

**''Je sais. Mais c'est peut-être une amie ?''**

**''Une amie qui se balade à moitié à poil et qui part se cacher dans sa chambre ?!''** Je soupire.. **''Clarke j'ai pas besoin que tu m'épargnes.. J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité et d'y faire face.''**

J'inspire. Je sais que Raven m'aime.. Il y a forcément une explication à ça. Un coup d'un soir ? Bourrée ? Une erreur, juste une erreur. Je pourrais tolérer une erreur. Je sais que je le pourrais.. Mais pas le mensonge, le mensonge, c'est.. Non.

**''Appelle-la. Y a qu'elle qui pourra te dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.''** Me dit mon amie en s'installant sur un banc. **''Viens, je reste avec toi le temps de l'appeler si tu veux.''**

Je la rejoins et je m'installe à ses côtés. Je sais que je suis terre à terre. Je ne panique que rarement, mais la il s'agit d'elle.. De nous. Et putain que j'ai peur de faire face à la vérité. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois.

Mais, je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop réfléchir, qui préfère savoir, au lieu de se torturer. Je prends alors mon téléphone et allume l'écran. J'ai quatorze appels en absence et Clarke le voit.

**''Du Raven tout craché.''** Lance-t-elle en souriant tristement. **''Rappelle-là, allez.''** J'acquiesce et appuie ainsi sur la touche du téléphone vert. 

Ça sonne.

**_''Dios mio, Anya mon coeur !''_ **

**''Dis moi qu** **e c'est pas ce que je pense,** **Raven.''**

**_''Je.. An, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est rien, ça ne compte pas.''_ **

**''Raven ! Qui est cette garce qui se balade à moitié à poil chez toi et dans ta chambre ?!''**

La main de Clarke se pose alors sur ma cuisse, tendrement, essayant de me rassurer. 

**_''C'est personne. C'était rien.. Ça ne comptait pas.. J'étais bourrée An et tu me manquais et..''_ **

**''T'as couché avec.** **Ce n'est pas rien !** **''** C'est une constatation. Une constatation qui me ronge la poitrine. 

**_''...''_ **

**''Ça en valait la peine ?!''** Je sens clairement la haine cracher ses mots. Peut-être que même une erreur, je ne pourrais pas la tolérer..

**_''Bébé.. Non.. C'était rien, je te jure mon coeur, j'étais torchée et Kassandra était là et..''_ **

**''Kassandra. Putain. Ce n'est clairement pas personne, Raven !''**

**_''J'ai le même cours qu'elle.. Mais c'était rien, je te jure, rien du tout. Ça comptait pas. J'étais frustrée, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues et elle..''_ **

**''MOI AUSSI JE SUIS FRUSTRÉE RAVEN. MOI AUSSI.''** Je hurle et Clarke resserre alors sa main sur ma jambe. **''Pourtant je ne vais pas coucher avec la première venue, bourrée ou non ! Merde ! T'as tenu jusque là, pourquoi maintenant ?''**

**_''...''_ **

**''Réponds moi !!''**

**_''J'ai.. J'ai pas tenu jusque là.. Merde.. J'suis désolée mon coeur..''_** Elle se met alors à pleurer tandis que je sens tout mon monde s'effondrer.

**''Qu.. Quoi ?''** Je bug.. **''Ne me dit pas que.. Co.. Combien.. Combien de fois ?''**

**_''Je suis désolée mon amour, je suis tellement désolée. Ça n'a tellement pas d'importance, tu le sais, le sexe ça n'a rien avoir avec l'amour. Regarde avec Luna tu te souviens.. C'était bi...''_ **

**''COMBIEN ? Combien de fois tu m'as trompé Raven ?!"**

**_''Je.. Je sais pas.. Trois.. Quatre fois.. Mais ça ne veut tellement rien dire.. Mon coeur, je suis tellement tellement désolée, je voulais pas te blesser, c'était rien pour moi, juste un moyen d'évacuer la pression.. C'était.. C'était comme avec Luna, fun, sans attache..''_ **

**''ARRÊTE DE ME PARLER DE LUNA ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'étais au courant pour Luna, j'étais là merde ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Merde Raven ! T'aurais pas pu m'en parler ?! Pourquoi ?! Merde !''**

**_''Mon coeur.. Je..''_ **

**''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Y à plus de mon coeur qui tienne ! T'es vraiment..''** J'inspire, contenant mes larmes. **''J'ai besoin de réfléchir.''** Et je raccroche. Et je craque, tombant lamentablement dans les bras de Clarke.  
\---

 **"Tu es certaine de toi ?"** Me demande Clarke en ajustant mon collier, s'étant mis de travers.

**"Oui. J'ai besoin de la voir, j'ai besoin de lui parler en face. On ne peut pas régler cette histoire à distance."**

**"** **Je comprends..** **?"**

**"Je** **ne lui ai pas dis que je venais..** **J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas me voir.. Après tout, ça fait déjà une semaine que je ne lui réponds plus Clarke..** **Ça va si je débarque comme ça ? Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ?** **"**

**"An, elle t'a trompé. Et elle s'en veut** **, elle. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'en veuille à toi. Et** **évidemment qu'elle veut que tu ailles la voir, évidemment. T'es sûre qu'elle sera à l'appart ?"**

**"Oui, elle a des partiels lundi, je sais qu'elle avait prévu de réviser tout ce weekend. Je voulais attendre après tout ça, mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, sans savoir où on en est. Je dois la voir, lui parler, entendre ses excuses, comprendre que ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance.. J'sais pas, accepter que le sexe c'est le sexe. "**

**"Tu es sûre ?"**

**"** **Non** **..** **Je verrai comment je réagirai à ses explication. Je verrai l'importance qu'elle donne à tout ça. Après tout c'est plus la cachoterie et le mensonge qui m'ont blessé..** **Elle a raison, le sexe c'est le sexe. L'amour c'est l'amour.** **Mais le mensonge.** **.** **Il faut que je lui parle** **"**

**"** **Ça va aller..** **.** **Je l'espère en tout cas.** **"** Me dit-elle en soupirant alors que les hauts parleurs annoncent le départ prochain de mon vol. **"Bon, soit forte et tu m'appelles une fois que vous avez discuté ok ?"**

J'acquiesce, dépose un baiser sur la joue de Clarke et m'avance vers la porte menant à mon vol.

**"EH ANYA ?!"** Crie-t-elle en plein milieu du terminal. Je me retourne et hausse un sourcil **"SI ELLE TE FAIT DU MAL, BOTTE LUI LE CUL DE MA PART !"** Elle me salue alors de la main et je lui souris sincèrement, un rictus m'échappant même.

Je finis par entrer dans l'avion. Dans dix heures, dans dix heures je serai chez elle, dans dix heures, on se laissera une autre chance, je le sais, je l'espère.  
\---

Et me revoilà. Devant leur appartement. Ça fait trois mois que je ne suis pas venue ici. Je regarde ma montre : 22h. Je sais que je ne vais pas déranger Raven, ni Lexa sans doute, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle soit là. Mais je sais qu'Ontari est studieuse, qu'elle n'a pas forcément envie que je débarque maintenant.. Mais bon. J'inspire, j'ai besoin de courage pour ce que je m'apprête à vivre. J'ai peu de fois affronté Raven, à vrai dire, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que l'on s'est mise ensemble ou j'ai peur de nous deux, j'ai peur de ce qu'on l'on pourrait dire. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.. Mais je veux arriver à lui faire comprendre que j'ai été blessée par ses mensonges.. Par son.. Par son infidélité.. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé clairement si elle avait envie de coucher avec d'autre gens et encore moins si elle l'avait fait. Enfin en général ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on demande, ça va de soi.. Mais notre relation a tellement été étrange au lycée qu'au final, j'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle aurait des besoins, des envies.. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre.. Plusieurs points. J'ai besoin de comprendre avant de craquer et de pleurer ou avant d'accepter. Avec qui ? Combien de fois exactement ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas de temps ? Pour venir me voir je veux dire ? Parce que ça aussi c'est un point auquel j'ai réfléchi. Je sais qu'elle manque de temps, mais apparemment elle en a assez pour sortir, se bourrer la gueule et pour passer la nuit avec d'autres. Donc pourquoi pas avec moi ? J'ai besoin de lui demander tout ça. Et c'est parce que j'en ai besoin que je suis là, levant mon doigt pour appuyer sur la sonnette. 

Rapidement, j'entends des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvre et c'est une Ontari, entourée dans un plaid, lunettes sur le nez qui apparaît.

**"A.. Anya ?"** Son air choqué ne me surprend pas. Après tout, je ne me suis pas annoncée. **"Qu.. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"** Elle s'avance alors, sort de l'appartement et referme la porte derrière elle. J'hausse un sourcil, c'est inhabituel comme accueil. 

Je racle ma gorge. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. 

**"Bonsoir Ontari. Désolée de passer à l'improviste et si tard, mais j'ai besoin de voir Raven. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?"**

**"Oh.. Euh.. Non, elle est pas là, elle est euh.. Partie réviser."**

Si il y a bien une chose que je sais reconnaître, ce sont les menteurs. Enfin sauf quand il s'agit de ma copine apparemment. Et ici, je suis face à la pire des menteuses. 

**"Où ça ? Je peux l'attendre dans sa chambre sinon, ce n'est pas un souci."** Je lui souris, faussement, avant de faire un pas vers elle. 

**"NON ! Euh. Rah merde.."** Elle soupire. **"Écoute Anya.. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.. Rae est.. Elle est occupée.. Tu peux repasser demain ?"**

Mes sourcils se froncent quand je commence à comprendre. Putain dites moi que je comprends de travers..

**"Elle est là hein ? Accompagnée j'imagine ?"** Ma voix est glacée. Mon corps est glacé. Je sers les dents pour ne pas pleurer ou pour ne pas écraser mes poings sur tout ce qui bouge. 

Ontari ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre, je le vois bien. Elle est triste. Elle est juste triste. **"Oui. Je suis désolée Anya.."**

Et voila. Toutes les excuses que j'ai essayé de chercher pour elle, viennent d'éclater en mille morceaux.

**"Laisse-moi entrer."**

Laisse-moi voir ce que je redoute, laisse-moi la voir avec une autre, laisse-moi faire face à cette douleur que ce soit plus simple de tourner les talons et d'oublier cette.. De l'oublier.

**"Anya ce n'est pas une.."**

**"Pousse-toi."** Et sans attendre qu'elle bouge, je la pousse moi-même, ouvrant la porte de leur appartement et me dirigeant là où je sais qu'elle se trouve. Je traverse le salon plongé dans la pénombre quand j'arrive enfin devant sa chambre. Les sons qui en sortent me tordent les boyaux. J'ai envie de vomir, de rage, de colère. J'ai envie de pleurer aussi, mais pire que tout, j'ai envie de me faire mal, j'ai envie de souffrir, d'être détruite de l'intérieur pour avoir la force et le courage de partir, sans me retourner, sans lui pardonner. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et j'entre. 

La scène devant moi me brise le coeur. 

Son lit est en face de la porte. Son putain de lit est en face de la porte.. _Elle_ est en face de la porte. Allongée sur la même putain de rousse que la fois dernière, l'embrassant, lui mangeant la bouche, les seins, le corps.. Et elles ne sont pas seules. Il y a un homme, agrippé à ses hanches, la prenant par derrière, plongeant son membre dans le corps de la femme que j'aime. 

Et en une fraction de seconde tout s'arrête. La fille en dessous de ma petite amie penche la tête en arrière, la laissant tomber au bout du matelas, stoppant son regard azur dans le mien. L'homme qui, jusqu'ici, semblait prendre son pied à pénétrer ce corps que je connais par coeur, se retire alors, laissant une Raven sonnée, perdue par ce geste soudain. Je le vois qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle devait tellement prendre de plaisir, qu'elle ne m'a même pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Je ne panique pas. Je ne panique pas, même lorsqu'elle lève enfin la tête vers moi. Je ne panique pas quand son regard s'accroche au mien et que toute la détresse du monde se fige dans ses yeux. Non, à la place, je referme juste la porte, les laissant dans leur petite bulle. Je me retourne, bloque mon coeur, je ne dois pas être faible, pas maintenant. Puis, je retraverse le salon, croise Ontari près de la porte et m'arrête. 

**"Tu passeras le bonjour à Lexa de ma part."**

Elle aussi, elle doit être en train de baiser à droite à gauche. Mais au moins, elle n'a personne qui l'attend à l'autre bout du pays, elle. 

La brune en face de moi acquiesce et je sors de chez eux, prenant soin de refermer derrière moi.

**"Merde ! Merde ! Merde, Ontari ouvre la porte !"**

J'entends Raven hurler dans leur appartement, mais je m'éloigne quand même; _Oh non, ne me suis pas. Ne me suis vraiment pas._  
Je continue mon trajet. Leur porte s'ouvre mais je m'en fou. À la place, je descends les escaliers, tranquillement, sans me presser. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pourquoi lui montrer qu'elle vient de me briser ? Non, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. 

**"Anya, attends ! ATTENDS !"**

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et ce contact, évidemment, me fait perdre le contrôle. Je me retourne, et lui donne un coup dans son bras pour qu'elle me lâche. 

**"Ne me touche pas. Ne me suis pas."** Je ne crie pas, mais mes mots sont plus forts encore que des hurlements. 

Je ne fais même pas attention à son regard, à ses larmes, non, je ne vois que sa bouche gonflée à force d'embrasser l'autre garce, je ne vois que ses joues rosies par le désir, ou les pleurs, maintenant. Je ne vois que ses cheveux, attachés par un élastique qui s'est, sans doute, détendu pendant que l'autre lui fourrait sa bite, je ne sais où. 

**"Je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas que tu venais, je ne savais pas... Je.."**

Je lâche un rictus amer. **"Oh, excuse-moi d'être passée à l'improviste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera plus."**

Je me retourne à nouveau et descends une marche de plus avant que cette fois-ci sa main s'agrippe à mon poignet. Je serre les dents, vraiment, si je ne sers pas les dents c'est ma main sur sa gorge qui va se serrer. 

**"Lâche-moi."**

**"Non.. An.. Mon coeur.. Ne pars pas. Je.. Je vais leur dire de partir.. Je vais leur dire que ça n'arrivera plus.. Je veux pas que tu partes, s'il te plait.. Ne.. Ne me quitte pas."**

_Ne me quitte pas.._ Je ris, je ris tellement fort intérieurement. Un rire noir, mélangé sans doute à un milion de larmes. Mais sur mon visage, il n'y a que de l'indifférence noyée dans un soupçon d'arrogance.

**"Ne.. Je t'aime.. An.. Ne fai** **s** **pas ça.. Ne.."** Continue-t-elle alors que je recule d'un pas pour partir. **"Non, non, ne pars pas, An..."**

Et sans attendre elle se jette sur moi, littéralement, sa bouche, salée par les larmes, au goût ne lui appartenant même pas, s'écrase sur moi. Sa langue s'insère dans ma bouche sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir. Elle pue. Elle pue cette femme qui n'est pas moi. Cette odeur âcre, presque sucrée, envahit alors toute ma gorge avant que je ne décide de la repousser violemment. Très violemment, la projetant contre le mur de la cage d'escalier. De mon avant-bras j'essuie alors mes lèvres, voulant faire partir cette odeur qui ne me donne qu'une envie, celle de vomir.   
Raven se redresse alors et replonge sur moi, m'attrapant par les mains et me plaquant à mon tour contre le béton froid. Et à nouveau ce goût, à nouveau ses lèvres, sa langue, sa jambe même entre les miennes. Je laisse échapper un grognement pour qu'elle me lâche, mais son baiser s'accentue. Sa poigne se défait pour venir poser ses mains sur mon visage. Et mes larmes coulent sans attendre. Elles coulent parce que je la hais, parce que je la hais d'avoir détruit tout ce qu'on était. 

**"Je suis.. Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour.. Je.."**

Je la repousse, évidemment, me dégageant enfin de son emprise. Elle recommence à avancer, mais cette fois-ci, je ne la laisse pas, cette fois-ci, je lève la main et sans attendre je viens la gifler. Avec force.

Elle recule, pose ses doigts sur sa joue et me regarde alors, comprenant que c'est la fin. 

**"Ne t'approche plus de moi. C'est terminé."**

Et cette-fois, je sais qu'elle ne fera pas un pas de plus. Je peux le lire dans son regard. Je descends une marche, deux, puis l'escalier tout entier. Elle ne me suit pas, et je retourne au métro, je retourne à l'aéroport. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

\---  
**Pov Clarke**

**Clarke :** _"An, j'ai pas de nouvelle depuis hier, et Raven ne décroche pas. Je commence à m'inquiéter. S'il te plait, envoie moi au moins un sms pour me dire ce qu'il en est."_  
  


Je pose mon téléphone sur la table du salon avant de lâcher un long soupir et de me laisser tomber dans le canapé. 

**"Ça va pas ?"** Me demande alors John en me tendant une bière. 

**"J'ai pas de nouvelle d'Anya et je commence à m'inquiéter puis j'ai un truc qui me trotte dans la tête, que j'essaye absolument de chasser."**

**"Tu veux en parler ?"**

C'est ce que j'apprécie chez mon coloc. Il demande toujours, ne force jamais lorsque l'on ne veut pas parler et est toujours là. Il me fait penser à An d'ailleurs mais en beaucoup plus expressif et joyeux. Pas qu'Anya ne soit pas joyeuse.. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui la caractérise.   
Est-ce que je veux parler ? J'imagine qu'il n'y a que comme ça que ça sortira. 

**"Hier, tu sais quand on a appelé Raven avec les filles ?"**

**"Yep."** Me répond-il en sirotant sa bière, attentif à tout ce que je m'apprête à dire.

**"Et bien à plusieurs reprises Raven a affirmé avoir déjà vu Madi.. Et je sais pas.. Je ne le savais pas, je croyais que c'était la première fois."**

**"Elle l'a sûrement vu à la cam non ? Enfin, il ne me semble pas que Raven soit revenue sur New York cette année** **,** **si ?"** Me demande-t-il.

**"Ben.. C'est ce qui m'embête. Logiquement non, mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit venue en cachette et qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit à Anya ou un truc du genre, qu'elle ne me l'ait pas dit à moi.. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue parano."**

**"Clarke.. Je pense que tu te fais des films. Pourquoi Raven viendrait-elle voir Madi sans vous en parler ? Puis en plus, ça voudrait quand même dire qu'elle a vu Octavia. Et Octavia ne l'aurait pas caché à Anya ni à toi si ?"**

**"Je sais pas.. Le cacher à Anya, ça me semble.. Illogique. Et c'est ce qui m'embête le plus parce que ça veut dire qu'An est au courant.. Mais pas moi.. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"**

**"Sincèrement Clarke, non. C'est un peu brouillon.."**

Je bois quelques gorgées de ma bière avant de soupirer une énième fois. **"Je suis quasi sûre que Raven est venue voir Madi. J'en suis vraiment certaine. La façon qu'elle a eu d'en parler.. Elle a dit "la tenir dans mes bras à nouveau", ça veut dire qu'elle l'a déjà tenu.. Or j'ai pas vu Raven depuis l'année dernière John. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant ? Raven est mon amie et même si on parle moins qu'avant.. Je sais pas, ça me rend triste. Je me sens mise de côté, surtout que j'aurais pensé qu'Octavia m'en parlerait ou j'sais pas.."**

**"Tu sais ma belle, si tu veux savoir, demande lui directement. Octavia n'est pas une menteuse, elle te le dira dès que tu poseras la question. Tu la connais."** Il me sourit tout en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. **"Je vais pas tarder à y aller, Wells m'attend pour manger. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Il t'a adoré, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes."**

Je lui souris. **"Une autre fois ? Je vais directement aller voir Octavia. J'aime pas avoir des trucs comme ça en tête.."**

**"Ça marche. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part et si tu vois Lincoln, dis lui que je veux ma revanche à Mario Kart."**

**"Ce sera fait."**

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de récupérer son sac et de sortir de l'appartement.   
\---

**"Octaviiaaa ?"**

Je l'appelle en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Nous avons tous une carte magnétique permettant d'activer l'ascenseur menant chez les Blake-Forrest. Je crois que c'est un truc chez eux, de laisser les gens squatter leur maison. Je l'ai fait chez Anya durant le lycée et j'avoue passer beaucoup trop de temps ici aussi.

**"Dans la salle de bain !"** Me répond alors mon amie. 

Sans attendre, je m'avance alors, jusqu'à la pièce, ouverte. 

**"Salut vous deux !"** Je lance en voyant Madi gesticuler, les fesses à l'air. 

**"Madame, ne me laisse pas tranquille ! Quatre fois que je la change en deux heures !"** Lance O' tout en venant essuyer les fesses de sa fille. **"Elle va nous ruiner en couches !"**

**"Il faudrait beaucoup de couches pour ça O', genre vraiment beaucoup !"** Je lui dis en riant. 

**"Tu ne sais pas de quoi cette petite princesse.."** Elle s'arrête pour embrasser son ventre, une fois la couche fixée. **".. Est capable !"**

Madi se met à gazouiller, levant les mains et les pieds vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui raccroche alors son body, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la caler contre son buste. 

**"Elle te ressemble de plus en plus."** Je lui annonce en souriant. 

**"Il faudra que tu dises ça à Lincoln, il n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est son portrait craché !"**

**"Elle a son regard, mais le reste, c'est toi."**

**"Mouais, tu dis ça juste parce qu'elle a des cheveux."** Me lance-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Nous nous mettons alors à rire avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour venir se poser sur le canapé, dans le salon. Elle installe Madi sur son tapis d'éveil et je glisse à ses côtés, pour jouer avec elle. Octavia nous rejoint et c'est en tenant les quelques cubes en espèce de caoutchouc lui servant à je ne sais quoi, que je me décide d'aborder le sujet pour lequel je suis venue.

**"O' ?"**

**"Hmm ?"** Me répond-elle, en souriant à sa fille, concentrée à faire rouler une balle jusqu'à ses petits pieds.

**"Tu as vu Raven ces derniers temps.. ? Je veux dire, elle est venue à New York voir Madi ?"**

**"Clarke..."** Elle soupire presque en disant mon nom, ce qui me donne la réponse.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Raven a un problème avec moi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus loquace, je sais que j'évite d'appeler à San Francisco, mais, on s'écrit, on se parle un peu, on prend des nouvelles.. Je sais pas, tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?" 

**"Clarke, Raven n'a aucun souci avec toi. D'ailleurs elle voulait vraiment te voir ce jour-là."**

**"Mais ?"**

**"Elle n'est pas venue seule.."** Sa phrase est un murmure, un murmure qui glace doucement ma peau.

**"Lexa était là ? Elle était à.. New York ?"** Je lui demande, hésitante, ayant peur d'une réponse qui pourrait forcément me toucher, même après plus de deux ans. 

**"Oui.. Elle est venue voir Madi aussi.. Tu sais qu'elle parle toujours avec Lincoln et même avec moi parfois, du coup, elle a accompagné Raven. Et on s'est dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée de te dire qu'elles étaient là. Je suis désolée Clarke, on ne voulait pas te mentir, ou te le cacher, c'est juste qu'on sait que c'est dur pour toi."**

Je comprends. Je comprends mais ça me fait quand même mal. Même si le temps passe, même si les années effacent la relation que j'ai pu avoir avec elle, je ne l'oublie pas, non, je n'y arrive juste pas. Quand elle est partie ce jour-là, quand elle m'a laissé devant le pas de sa porte, j'ai su qu'elle mettait fin à ce qu'on essayait de construire. Mais je pensais qu'avec le temps, avec les mois, peut-être, elle reviendrait, en tant qu'amie au moins. Parce qu'elle était tout pour moi, mon amour, mon amie, ma famille. Mais elle a bloqué mon numéro et elle ne m'a jamais recontacté. Même après tout ce temps. Et les seules nouvelles que j'ai eu sont d'abord venues de Raven.. Puis elle a arrêté. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était proche de Lexa, là bas, et que petit à petit, je devenais moins importante, qu'elle respectait peut-être, la volonté de sa demi-sœur. Puis j'ai compris, par la suite, qu'elle ne parlait plus d'elle pour ne pas que j'en souffre. J'ai demandé à Anya et Anya m'a dit. Lexa n'était plus ma Lexa. Elle m'avait oublié, une centaine de fois, avec une centaine de femmes. Tout simplement.   
Mais une centaine de femme ou un milier n'a rien changé à mes sentiments; Oh j'étais en colère, très en colère.. Mais je me suis dis, qu'à terme, elle finirait par me reparler si elle passait à autre chose, non ? Mais non. Et j'en ai perdu pieds. Mais maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a dit qu'elle était là, à New York ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenu ? 

**"Clarke.. ?"** M'appelle Octavia.. **"Pleure pas ma belle.."**

_Pleurer ? Ah oui, tiens. Je pleure._

**"Elle.. Voulait toujours pas me voir ?"** Je lui demande alors, la voix légèrement brisée.

**"Il faut que tu passes à autre chose Clarke.. Vraiment, ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre.."**

**"Elle a demandé de mes nouvelles, au moins ?"**

Elle secoue alors doucement sa tête de droite à gauche..

**"Je suis désolée.. Elle est venue, on a discuté, Raven est restée avec Anya mais Lexa est partie. Elle n'a pas passé la nuit ici, une histoire d'hôtesse de l'air, je crois."**

Erf, je déteste quand mon coeur me fait aussi mal. Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? 

**"Je vois.. Merci O' pour me l'avoir dit."**

**"Je suis désolée, de te le dire que maintenant."**

**"Non, tu as bien fait, plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été prête."**

**"Prête ?"**

**"À essayer de passer à autre chose."** Je lui réponds, un sourire triste sur le visage.

_Essayer._  
\---

 **"Tu as besoin d'une couverture en plus ?"** Me demande Lincoln en me tendant un plaid. 

**"Je vais te le prendre au cas où, merci."**

**"Tu sais qu'on a une chambre, hein pour toi ?"** Me dit-il en souriant.

**"Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que si ça commence comme ça, je vais finir par m'installer ici."**

**"Ça ne serait pas dérangeant, tu pourrais servir de baby sitter de temps en temps !"** Me répond-il en riant. **"Changer les couches tout ça tout ça !"**

Je lui souris en haussant un sourcil. **"Débrouille toi avec ta fille, père indigne qui essaye de la refourguer ! Et va me chercher une vraie couverture, je vais mourir froid avec ce petit plaid là !"**

**"Oui chef."** Me répond-il en me taquinant. Il s'éloigne, juste au moment où mon téléphone vibre.

Je le récupère. Anya. Enfin.

**An' :** _"Dropship, ce soir, 23h30 ?"_

_Shit_.

**Clarke** : _"J'y serai."_

Ok, ça sent pas bon. Pour qu'Anya veuille sortir en boite, c'est que ça sent vraiment pas bon. 

**"J'ai ça, ça ira ?"** Lincoln revient, soulevant une couette à deux mains.

**"Ta soeur est revenue."**

**"Oh. Alors ? Elle va bien ?"**

**"Elle veut que je la rejoigne au Dropship dans une heure."**

**"Oh. Merde.."**

**"Ouais.."** Je soupire. Je ne veux pas aller la bas, mais je ne peux pas laisser Anya seule ce soir.

**"Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? Tu sais.. Pour faire attention à vous deux.."**

**"Ça ira.. J'aurais Anya en tête, ça devrait aller."**

**''Fais attention à toi Clarke.. Et à ma sœur..''**

**'' Yep... Il va juste me falloir de nouveaux vêtements.''**

**''Viens, O** **'** **est encore debout.''**  
\---

God, c'est blindé ce soir ! Je replace la robe noire, bien trop courte, que j'ai emprunté à Octavia avant de partir et m'avance vers le vigile, déjà en train de trier la foule. 

**"Hey Jason !"**

**"Salut Clarke !"** Me répond-il d'un grand sourire ! **"T'es venue toute seule ?"**

**"Non, j'attends, Anya, tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?"**

**"Si, elle est entrée il y a au moins 45 minutes !"** Me dit-il en regardant sa montre. 

45 minutes.. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenu ? Je soupire et Jason m'ouvre alors le passage, me permettant de rentrer dans la boîte, avant les autres.

**"Merci, t'es un amour !"** Je lui souffle avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**"Je sais, je sais ! J'attends toujours que tu me proposes un rendez-vous Griffin !"**

**"Fais toi pousser des seins et on en reparlera !"** Je lui lance, en m'éloignant et en entrant dans la boîte. Je dépose mon sac aux consignes, récupère un petit bracelet numéroté et enfin j'y suis. God cette robe ne fait que remonter, j'aurais clairement dû mettre autre chose.

Je soupire parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être ici. Les quelques fois où je suis venue.. Erf, non je préfère ne pas y penser, ne pas penser à cette sensation dans tout mon corps. À cette envie.. _Focus Griffin, oubli_ _e_ _ça_ _, tu es là pour Anya._

Je la cherche donc du regard. Le dropship est un club assez grand, je dois l'avouer. Et assez côté sur New York. C'est John qui m'en a parlé l'année dernière, lui et Jason ont eu une sorte de.. Relation/plancul/jesaispasquoi, puis finalement on est tous plutôt bien devenu potes. C'est un endroit que j'apprécie assez malgré tout, même si je ne prends plus le temps de sortir. Ou plutôt même si j'évite de sortir. Les cours, la galerie, tout ça, ça monopolise mes journées et mes week-ends, et le peu de temps qu'il me reste et bien.. Je ne veux pas l'utiliser en le passant ici, en prenant le risque de replonger.. Je le passe avec Octavia, Lincoln et Madi, et avant ça, c'était avec Octavia, Lincoln et Madi dans son ventre. Et c'est mieux pour moi. Pour nous tous d'ailleurs. La descente aux enfers a duré quasiment un an, mais plus jamais.. Plus jamais.   
Parfois je vois Anya aussi, parfois je vois nos anciens amis, mais encore une fois, pas dans ce genre de lieu; Seul John profite de la vie, j'ai l'impression. Et me voici à nouveau ici, dans ce lieu que j'évite depuis longtemps et qui pourtant me semble si familier.

L'endroit est assez moderne. Dès que l'on rentre, après les casiers, une immense salle s'ouvre à nous. Sur la gauche, dans le fond, il y a le carré VIP, surveillé par un autre vigile. Un petit escalier mène d'ailleurs à un étage, lui aussi réservé à l'élite de New York. Sur toute la droite de la salle, au rez-de-chaussée, du coup, se trouve le bar et dans le fond, au centre, un DJ, légèrement surélevé. Le club est branché, la musique est bonne et les boissons, même si elles ne sont pas données, sont bien chargées. Je m'avance donc vers le bar, regardant à droite et à gauche si Anya, est là. Je repère Samuel, lui aussi "ami" avec John. Il est barman, mais aussi à la NYAA, comme nous deux. À défaut d'avoir une vie sexuelle palpitante, mon coloc, l'a pour nous deux. Clairement. 

**"Hey Sam !"** Je le salue, en m'approchant, évitant la foule qui danse.

**"Claaaaarke ! Ma beauté ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici ! Qu'est ce que je te sers ?"  
**

**"Rien pour l'instant ! Je cherche Anya, tu sais, la soeur de Lincoln, blonde, fine, assez élégante, un regard qui pourrait vous assassiner sur place ?"**

**"Tu parles d'elle là-bas ?"** Me dit-il en pointant le centre de la salle de son doigt.

Je le suis du regard et m'arrête net quand je la vois, effectivement, là, en train de danser collée serrée à je ne sais pas qui. God, même d'ici je peux dire qu'elle est complètement ivre, ivre ou dans une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité. Parce qu'elle sourit et s'amuse, ce qui est rare. Deux mecs viennent de l'aborder, posant leurs mains, bien baladeuses de chaque côté de son corps, sur son ventre et sur ses reins. Erf, je déteste devoir chaperonner des gens ivres, ça me rappelle des souvenirs que je préfère éviter. 

**"Tiens."** Je me retourne vers Sam, qui vient de me servir une Pina Colada. **"De la part de la brune là-bas."**

Je tourne le regard vers celle qui vient de remplir mon verre et la salue pour la remercier. Mais c'est tout, je ne suis pas là pour moi ce soir, mais plutôt pour la blonde qui est en train de rouler une pelle au brun devant elle. Allez, c'est parti. Je descends la moitié de mon verre avant de le tendre à Samuel pour qu'il me le mette de côté, manière que personne y ajoute quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Il est au courant de mon passé. Il était d'ailleurs là avec John, ce fameux jour. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Je rere-positionne bien ma robe avant de m'insérer dans la foule, avant de rejoindre Anya, qui a toujours la langue fourrée dans la bouche du même gars. J'évite les gens au maximum, j'évite les regards aussi, qui sont propices aux échanges illicites que je veux éviter ce soir.

**"Aaaaaan !"** Je crie alors, pour qu'elle m'entende à travers la musique. **"Aaan !"** Je pose mon bras sur le sien et automatiquement elle se détache de l'homme devant moi. 

**"Clarke ! Clarke enfin !"** Et en une seconde, c'est dans mes bras qu'elle se retrouve. Mais pas dans mes bras comme j'ai l'habitude de l'avoir, mais plutôt autour de mon cou. Je regarde le brun à côté de moi sourire, puis partir se chercher une autre conquête.

**"Si tu voulais le faire fuir, il te suffisait de lui dire au lieu de fourrer ta langue dans sa bouche puis de me sauter au cou."**

**"Oh non, il était super sympa ! Mais je t'avoue que les poils sur le visage, ce n'est pas mon délire !"**

**"An, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à San Francisco ?"** Je ne perds pas de temps. La voir dans cet état m'inquiète. 

**"Nop, nop."** Elle se détache et m'attrape par la main. **"Viens, je vais t'offrir un verre, même plusieurs et on va danser toute la nuit toi et moi et oublier ce qu'il se passe sur la côte Ouest !"**

Je n'insiste pas. Je la connais, elle m'en parlera soit une fois torchée, soit demain, quand elle s'effondrera dans mes bras. Parce qu'elle va s'effondrer, je le sais.   
Rapidement nous retournons auprès de Samuel qui se dresse devant nous, tout sourire. 

**"Rebonsoir !"**

**"Sami, Sami, Sami."** Commence Anya, avant de se pencher un peu plus sur le bar pour observer les bouteilles derrière lui. **"Tu as forcéémeeeent du champagne ! Une bouteille s'il te plait ! Ce soir on a des choses à fêter, Clarke et moi !"**

**"Ah bon ?"** Je la regarde, intriguée.

**"Yep ! Octavia m'a envoyé un message, tu veux passer à autre chose. ENFIN ! Et moi, et bien, sache que c'est mon cas aussi ! Après m'être faite trompée pendant, ce qui semble être des mois, je vais enfin pouvoir aller tremper mon cookie ailleurs que dans cette garce qui m'a brisé le coeur !"** Lâche-t-elle alors que Samuel lui temps la bouteille, en souriant.

_Mon cookie.._

**"T'as raison ma belle, profite ! On a qu'une vie !"** Lui répond-il alors que de mon côté, je comprends que ça ne s'est réellement pas bien passé. Et Anya est fidèle, elle. Ce qui veut dire, qu'à présent, elle est seule. 

Je soupire et lui prends la bouteille des mains. Avant qu'elle ne râle, je l'ouvre, faisant péter le bouchon et la faisant rire. 

**"YAAAAH GRIFFIN !"** Hurle-t-elle avant que je vienne verser ce doux breuvage amer dans deux coupes à champagne. 

**"AU CÉLIBAT !"** Je lance alors.

**"BIEN DIT ! Et à une nuit de folie !"** Rajoute Anya avant de boire son verre, d'une traite.  
\---

Oh god, ça tourne, ça tourne et j'ai envie de faire pipi. Peut-être à cause des litres d'alcool que j'ai ingurgités. Je regarde autour de moi et Anya est toujours collée aux bras du même brun qu'au début de la soirée. Et bah, au moins, son entêtement aura servi à quelque chose. L'avantage quand je bois autant, c'est que je ne consomme rien d'autre, je n'en ai pas la force ni la motivation.

**"Aaaaanya, je vais aux toilettes ! Tu restes là !"**

Elle me sourit, enfin je crois, je vois légèrement trouble quand même et tout semble si vague. Mais ça va, j'arrive à marcher et surtout j'arrive à voir la superbe brune de tout à l'heure, juste là, faisant la queue aux toilettes elle-aussi.

**"Heeey.."** Je lance en arrivant, un peu précipitamment. Elle se retourne et de suite un sourire mutin se dessine sur son visage. 

**"Heeee-Heeeey !"** Me dit-elle en souriant. **"Toilettes ?"**

**"Nop moi, c'est Clarke."**

Ok c'était nul comme blague, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir; Puis elle rit, donc, si elle rit c'est que ça passe. 

**"Enchantée Clarke."**

**"Enchantée... ?"**

**"Lauren."**

**"Et bien sache** **s** **que tu as de très beaux yeux, Lauren."**

**"Tout autant que toi."** Me répond-elle en souriant. 

Ok, je sais que j'ai la pire technique de drague de la terre, mais j'ai bu, et je n'ai pas fait ça depuis.. Ben en fait je n'ai jamais fait ça, je crois. Mais ça semble marcher.

**"C'est à toi."** Je lui dis, alors que la personne devant elle sort des wc.

Elle acquiesce et y rentre tandis que de mon côté je me pose contre le mur froid. _Oh god, qu'est ce que j'aimerais y étaler ma face. J'ai teeeeeellement chaud._ Les minutes passent et c'est enfin à mon tour. Lauren me sourit quand je m'avance, mais ne bouge pas, non, à la place, elle me saisit par le cou et me fait entrer dans les toilettes avec elle. Tout va très très très vite. Et alors que je voulais simplement faire pipi, me voila avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. God, ça fait un bien fou. 

_Oh tiens, le mur, encore._ _Oh tiens, sa langue. Hm.._

Je laisse échapper un soupir avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau, pour sortir tout simplement de la pièce. 

**"Si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre quand t'as fini, je vais aller danser."**

Je déglutis et opine avant de refermer la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'assois sur la cuvette, je crois que je pourrais m'endormir ici en vrai. _Ow, je me suis assise sur la cuvette non ! NON !_ Je râle intérieurement. Je me relève un peu, me soulage, m'essuie puis juste avant de me rhabiller, je me lave les mains et viens me laver les parties de ma peau qui ont touché.. Ew. J'attrape du papier, m'essuie et sors enfin. Quelle aventure pour juste pisser. 

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour retourner au centre de la salle et pour retrouver Anya. Oui, je ne l'ai pas oublié, même en voyant double, je sais qu'elle importe plus que n'importe qui. Que cette.. _Merde c'est quoi déjà son nom ?_ Oh, ben je n'ai pas à la chercher beaucoup, la voilà qui danse avec mon amie et le grand brun.

Je les laisse quelques minutes, j'ai soif et je sais que Samuel a mon verre. Il me sourit quand il me voit arriver et me le tend. J'en bois quelques gorgées avant de sentir quelqu'un m'attraper par le poignet.

**"Clarke !"**

Je me retourne. **"Luna ! Oh god, ça fait tellement longtemps !"** Je lui saute alors au cou, vraiment heureuse de la revoir. _Oh j'ai sauté un peu trop vite._

**"Ça va ? Tu n'es pas venue toute seule rassure moi ?"**

**"Noooon, je suis venue avec Anya, elle est en train de danser."**

Elle se retourne alors vers le centre de la salle. **"Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça.."**

**"Faire ça ?"**

**"S'amuser alors que sa copine est à l'autre bout du monde ! Quand on était toutes les trois, c'était jamais à deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.."**

**"Et bien.. On va dire que sa copine n'est plus vraiment au bout du monde."**

**"Raven est rentrée ?"**

**"Non.. C'est juste qu'elle n'a plus de copine.** **Je crois.** **"**

**"Non, tu déconnes ?"**

**"Nop."** Je lui réponds en récupérant mon verre et en le finissant. **"Et toi alors ? Toujours aussi "je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux" ?"** Je lui souris.

**"Toujours, il n'y a que ça qui marche pour moi !"**

**"J'aurais dû suivre ton exemple ! D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais suivre ton exemple !"**

**"C'est bien Clarke, il était temps !"**

**"C'est ce que tout le monde me dit."**

**"Parce que tout le monde a raison !"** Réplique-t-elle.

**"Ouais.. Sans doute ! Et toi, tu es venue seule ?!"**

**"Non, avec la jolie brune là bas, celle qui d'ailleurs, danse avec Anya."**

**"Lauren ?"** Je m'étouffe presque, aussi, fière de me rappeler de son prénom, cette fois-ci.

**"Tu la connais ?"** S'exclame-t-elle, joyeuse.

**"Euuh.. Elle vient de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche."**

**"Oh. Oui, elle fait souvent ça avec les jolies filles ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de jolie fille, tu veux danser ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Tu comptes fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche ?"** Je la taquine.

**"Ce n'est pas prévu, même si c'est assez tentant, je te l'accorde ! Qu'as-tu à perdre à accepter de danser avec moi ?"**

**"Rien."**

Elle a raison, tout le monde s'en fout de tout ce soir, autant faire la même chose. Elle me tend alors la main, je pose mon verre et je la saisis. Nous rejoignons nos partenaires de ce soir et avant que je n'arrive là bas, je capte le regard d'Anya sur moi, puis sur nos mains, à Luna et à moi, puis sur Luna tout court. Elle fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi elle fronce les sourcils ?

**"Anya !"** Lance alors la brune, dont les doigts sont entrelacés aux miens. **"Comment ça va ?! Ça fait super longtemps toi aussi que je ne t'ai pas vu."** Elle me lâche pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Je vois la blonde lutter, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, le fait que ce soit Luna, qui lui rappelle peut-être Raven, je ne sais pas.. Je lui souris, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, elle m'y réponds, puis, retourne à son brun et moi, moi, je suis prise en sandwich entre Lauren, devant moi, qui frôle mes lèvres, ses mains sur mes hanches, et Luna, dont je sens les seins se coller à mon dos.

_Oh god, ça fait un bien fou, pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça avant ?! Putain de Lexa de me.. Nop, ne pense pas à elle. Pense aux deux magnifiques femmes qui sont en train de se frotter à toi._

Et j'y pense, j'y pense et je me mets alors à danser, relevant les bras, passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux, courbant mon corps, l'ondulant au fil de la musique. Puis, la brune devant moi se décale un peu, elle se décale parce qu'Anya vient de rejoindre notre petit groupe, abandonnant son partenaire de danse de la soirée. Je vois ses mains se poser sur les hanches de Lauren et pourtant les yeux bleus de cette dernière ne me quittent pas. De mon côté, je sens la bouche de Luna frôler ma nuque, je sens ses mains se poser sous le bas de mes seins, puis venir les englober, tandis que la brune devant moi s'en mord la lèvre. An se colle alors davantage à son dos, la plaquant presque contre moi;

Et je sens alors des mains s'agripper au devant de ma robe. Celles de Lun' sont clairement sur mes seins, celles de Lauren viennent d'englober mon visage pour m'embrasser et sont toujours là, posées sur mes épaules. Je déglutis, je déglutis parce que je me rends compte que ce sont celles d'Anya. Mes yeux la cherchent parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal, pas entre nous. Non ? Son regard anthracite me trouve, juste au-dessus de l'épaule de la brune s'agitant devant moi. Les mains de la blonde ne me quittent pas, au contraire, elles se referment de plus en plus, soulevant ma robe, déjà bien trop haute.   
Je l'interroge du regard, et ce que j'y trouve me surprend. Elle me désire, nous désire toutes les trois. Mais il y a aussi de la peine, tellement de peine.. Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais vraiment pas à quel moment je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée.. Mais je décide ainsi, de passer mon bras par-dessus l'épaule de Lauren, qui heureusement est plus petite que moi, pour venir caresser la joue d'Anya. Juste pour la réconforter, juste pour lui dire, que je suis là, que ça va aller. Elle se décale, m'obligeant à la lâcher, elle se décale, retournant Lauren pour prendre sa place.

Sa main se retrouve à nouveau sur mon ventre, ses yeux ne me lâchent pas.. _Oh god. An.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Puis je les sens, ses doigts, glisser sous le tissu, frôler le haut de ma cuisse. J'inspire si fort, je crois même que je gémis. C'est tellement mal, tellement mal. 

**"Et bien..."** Souffle alors Luna, que j'avais presque oublié alors que ses doigts, à elle aussi, ne se gênent pas pour caresser ma peau. **"Et si on foutait le camp** **s** **d'ici ?"**

Lauren acquiesce et Anya m'interroge. _Oh non, je ne prendrai pas cette décision.._

**"Anya ? Clarke ?"**

Finalement la blonde accepte. Je rêve, elle me sourit. _C'est quoi ce sourire en coin An ? Qu'est ce.. Est-ce qu'elle m'invite vraiment à les suivre ? Oh god, j'ai bien trop bu.._

" **Ok**." 

_OK ? Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?_

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je me sens entraînée vers la sortie. Nous récupérons toutes nos affaires et sans attendre Luna siffle un taxi. Il s'arrête et nous y entrons toutes, Lauren s'asseyant sur les cuisses de cette dernière et Anya s'installant à côté de moi, au centre du véhicule. 

**"Au Waldorf-Astoria."** Lance alors mon amie en venant s'appuyer sur ma jambe, nue. 

Les deux du fond commencent alors à s'embrasser plutôt sauvagement tandis que les doigts d'Anya, eux, se veulent tendres et doux, caressant ma cuisse, me procurant des frissons, que jamais je n'aurais imaginé apparaître à partir d'un contact avec elle. Je me mords la joue, préférant tourner le visage vers l'extérieur que d'affronter la réalité que j'ai acceptée, en entrant dans ce taxi.

L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est qu'au moins, je suis restée clean ce soir.

\---

_Ding._

**"Et bah An** **ya** **, ça c'est une suite."**

**"Faites comme chez vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"** Elle leur demande, alors que timidement, je retire mes talons et entre dans la pièce principale.

**"Et si on passait directement aux choses sérieuses ?"** Demande alors Lauren en se rapprochant de moi. Ses lèvres me frôlent et irrévocablement, je sais que je suis attirée par elles. Je l'embrasse, sentant sa langue caresser ma bouche et ses mains se perdre sur mes cuisses, sous ma robe. **"Je rêve de te toucher depuis que je t'ai vu au bar."** Souffle-t-elle en mordant le lobe de mon oreille. _Ok, je suis complètement excitée._ Si on oublie le fait qu'Anya se trouve dans la même pièce que moi, ça passe.. _Ça passe hein ?_ Après tout.. Elles sont trois, y a assez de choix pour l'éviter.. _J'ai envie de l'éviter ? Oh putain.. Cette soirée va me rendre folle, je le sais._

Délicatement, je me sens tirer vers l'intérieur de la chambre, ma robe dans les mains d'une Lauren plus que déterminée. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Luna qui s'est déjà lancée sur les lèvres d'Anya. Ok, elles sont occupées.. Je vais pouvoir en profiter un peu. Nous arrivons près du lit, dans une pièce à part, loin du petit salon de l'entrée. 

Cette chambre est aussi grande que mon appartement.. 

**"T'es tellement canon Clarke.. Hmm."** Ses lèvres me surprennent encore, mordant les miennes sans retenue, puis ses doigts, toujours aussi assurés, finissent par attraper une nouvelle fois le tissu m'habillant pour finalement le passer au-dessus de mes épaules, me laissant dans mes sous-vêtements noirs, à sa merci.

Ses mains frôlent mes hanches pour finir par les agripper fermement, me plaquant contre elle. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors que je la sens sourire fièrement.

**"Tu m'as manqué Anya, mais je vais t'abandonner quelques minutes pour goûter la seule chose que je n'ai jamais goûté dans cette pièce."** Lance Luna, à l'embrasure de la porte.

Je me retourne, d'un coup, le corps de Lauren se frottant à présent à mon dos tandis que la brune m'approchant, retire à son tour sa robe, pour coller nos deux corps à moitié nus, l'un contre l'autre. Je grogne une nouvelle fois quand ses lèvres viennent embrasser ma nuque, quand ses doigts, baladeurs passent au-dessus du bonnet de mon soutien-gorge pour venir pincer mon téton fermement.

**"Hmm."**

D'autres doigts se déplacent, je le sens, ceux de Lauren, s'approchant de mon bas ventre, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à entrer à l'intérieur de mon tanga, sans pour autant aller plus loin. _Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vécu ça.. C'est.._   
Luna change l'angle de ses baisers, descendant doucement le long de mon corps, pour venir embrasser mon sein à pleine bouche. Je suis là, prise entre deux femmes, aussi belle l'une que l'autre, me caressant, frôlant ma peau, réchauffant mon corps et mon entrejambe, je le sens.

Je me perds quelques instants avant de revenir un peu à la réalité. Nous étions quatre, et nous ne sommes que trois.. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci la cherchent et ceux-ci la trouvent. Devant moi, à quelques mètres, en jean et soutien-gorge, me fixant d'une façon que je ne connais pas.. Anya.  
Je sais qu'elle a envie de moi, je le vois à sa poitrine qui se soulève rapidement, à ses joues rouges, à ses yeux noirs. Mais il y a autre chose. Toujours cette peine oui.. Mais je sais ne pas.. Un besoin ? De réconfort ? De sexe ? Des deux ? _Ma Anya.. Dis moi ce que tu veux.._ Je cherche encore et je capte le regret.. Peut-être d'être là, de me regarder comme ça ? Me faire dévorer par ces deux femmes ? _Tu es tellement troublée, même plus que moi, je le vois bien. God.._

Je laisse échapper un soupir quand je sens un doigt venir caresser mon clitoris, mais, _elle_ , je ne la lâche pas du regard. Anya déglutit, entrouvre la bouche, décroise les bras qu'elle maintenait dans cette position depuis le début et hésite. À venir ? À partir ? Elle me regarde encore et j'acquiesce. J'acquiesce parce qu'elle en a besoin.. Autant que moi. Si les deux qui sont en train de jouer avec mon corps, ne sont là que pour du sexe pur, je sais qu'entre nous deux, il y aura de la tendresse, de l'affection.. Alors, je lui tends la main. Et sans attendre elle s'approche, sans attendre, elle la saisit. 

\---

  
Oh ma tête. Oh mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'un tracteur m'est passé dessus. À plusieurs reprises. Je secoue la tête et suis saisie par une douleur vive au niveau du crâne. _Plus jamais je ne bois autant, plus jamais._

Doucement, je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, me rappelant peu à peu de la nuit d'hier et d'où je me trouve. C'était.. Particulier. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Extrêmement bon, mais très particulier. Si il y a bien une personne avec qui je n'aurais jamais imaginé aller jusqu'à là, c'est elle. Quatre ans d'amitié platonique, remplies d'amour certes, mais extrêmement platonique, pour finir par coucher avec elle, avec Anya. _Putain_. Et je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, je n'ose pas regarder devant moi, parce que je sais, que juste là, à côté, il y a un corps et je prie pour que ce soit le sien. Parce que si ce n'est pas elle, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas là, ça veut dire qu'elle est partie et que là, ça va être bizarre et très compliqué à gérer.  
Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, ou que ce soit étrange entre nous.. J'ai compris, pendant la nuit, pendant que sa bouche mangeait la mienne, pendant que ses doigts frôlaient ma chair, touchaient mes seins, caressaient mon entre jambe, j'ai compris que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon de lâcher prise. Avec moi, certes, mais de lâcher prise quand même; Elle ne m'a pas pénétré cette nuit, sa bouche n'est pas venue une seule fois se poser contre mon intimité. Non, c'était doux et dans la retenue, de son côté, comme du mien, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Je pense que c'était davantage une façon de, peut-être, s'unir à deux, contre tout le mal que l'on a ressenti par rapport à Raven et Lexa.. Je ne sais pas.

Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que le corps à côté de moi vient de se retourner et que je sens son souffle contre mon visage. 

**"Tu veux en parler ?"**

Me chuchote-t-elle, me chuchote Anya. Elle est là, c'est bien elle. 

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et je ne peux pas dire que la vue devant moi soit des plus horribles, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux sont défaits, tombant sur son visage, ses joues sont aussi rouges que les miennes et elle est nue, à moitié cachée par le drap mais laissant tout le haut de son corps, découvert. Je referme les yeux et soupire. 

**"Tu veux ?"** Je lui relance sa question.

**"Je.. Tu regrettes ?"**

Elle s'inquiète, god, elle s'inquiète tellement. Mes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau et je sors un bras de dessous le drap pour venir le remonter jusqu'à son cou. Calmement, avec affection. 

**"Ça dépend de ce que ça signifie pour toi et pour notre relation."** Je lui dis, en venant remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

**"Je ne veux pas te perdre."** Souffle-t-elle. **"Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié. C'est celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux. C'est la seule qui compte d'ailleurs."**

**"Tu ne la perdras pas Anya."** Je lâche, rassurée. **"Bien sûr que non tu ne** ** _me_** **perdras pas.. Mais il faut qu'on clarifie les choses.. Pour que ça ne soit pas étrange à l'avenir. Ok ?"**

**"Je suis d'accord."**

**"Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Autre que de l'amour purement platonique ?"**

**"Non, et toi ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Non plus."** Ok on est raccord. **"Tu as déjà eu envie de moi, avant cette soirée ?"**

**"Tu es une belle femme Clarke, c'est sûr et tu sais que le sexe, c'est assez particulier chez moi. Ça m'a peut-être effleuré l'esprit au lycée, mais seulement quand les soirées devenaient étranges et quand tu t'amusais à danser sur tout le monde. Mais jamais en dehors, je ne t'ai jamais regardé de cette façon là. Et toi ?"**

**"Jamais. Tu es plus une soeur pour moi.."**

**"Ouch, bravo l'inceste."** Dit-elle en souriant.

**"Tss, t'es con."** Et je lui rends son sourire évidemment. **"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Je veux dire,** **de** **ton point de vue ?"**

**"Hmm, j'avais bu, beaucoup bu. Puis je t'ai vu revenir avec Luna et ça ne m'a pas plu, parce que je connais Luna, et je te connais toi et je ne voulais pas que tu te perdes dans une relation bizarre avec elle. Puis je t'ai vu me sourire, et je t'ai vu apprécier le moment tout comme moi. Je me suis dis que tu méritais peut-être une relation comme ça finalement, une relation sans attache qui te ferait du bien ? Avec Luna ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça. J'étais contente pour toi, je crois. Puis d'un coup, le mec avec qui je dansais m'a paru très fade comparé à vous trois. Enfin.. Tu comprends."** J'opine en souriant et elle continue. **"Alors je me suis approchée et forcément, j'ai commencé à avoir envie. Juste envie, de Luna, que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps dont je connais les compétences sexuelles** **;** **et toi aussi du coup maintenant."**

Je rougis. 

**"Puis."** Elle continue. **"J'ai eu envie de Lauren qui se frottait contre toi et moi. Puis je sais pas si c'est l'alcool, je sais pas si c'est le moment, si c'est de te voir gémir entre tout ça, je crois.. Je crois que j'ai juste eu envie de toi. Alors je me suis juste accrochée à ta robe. Ton geste n'a rien arrangé et bon tu connais la suite. Je vais pas te mentir Clarke, j'étais triste, extrêmement triste et en colère et bourrée. Et étrangement, c'est un mix qui me fait faire ce genre de choses."**

**"Un plan à quatre ?"**

**"Non, avoir envie de la seule personne qui soit capable de m'apporter un peu de réconfort après ce qu'il s'est passé à San Francisco."**

**"Tu me racontes ?"** Je lui demande en murmurant.

Elle soupire et se retourne alors sur le dos, le drap glissant à son ventre. Je le lui replace au-dessus des seins et elle me lance alors un sourire coupable. 

**"Je suis arrivée là-bas, et il s'avère qu'elle n'était pas toute seule..."**

**"J'suis désolée An.."**

**"Oh, attends d'apprendre la suite. Ell** **e ne savait pas que j'étais là, c'est Ontari qui m'a ouvert la porte. Alors je suis allée jusqu'à sa chambre et j'y suis entrée. J'avais besoin de la surprendre tu sais ? De me dire qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après ça et pour de bonnes raisons."** Elle soupire. **"Elles n'étaient pas deux. Je t'avoue que c'est étrange de voir sa petite amie, présumée lesbienne se faire prendre par un gars faisant deux fois sa taille tout en mangeant les seins d'une autre meuf."**

**"Anya.."** Je soupire. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, mais, là, ça reste assez compliqué. Alors, je viens juste poser ma main sur son épaule. Et ça va, même si c'est étrange, j'ai la sensation que ça la réconforte un peu. 

**"Je suis partie, elle m'a suivi, elle m'a forcé à l'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé, je l'ai frappé, je lui ai dit que c'était terminé, et je suis rentrée dès que j'ai pu."**

Elle passe alors sa main au-dessus de son front et à poil ou non -de toute façon on est plus à ça près- je tends mon bras. **"Viens."**

Elle me regarde, hésitante.

**"Viens An, viens juste dans mes bras, fais pas chier."**

Et elle vient. Elle se colle à moi, posant ses bras au niveau de ma poitrine. Je la serre alors contre moi, caressant ses cheveux doucement. 

**"Elle ne te mérite** **pas** **. Vraiment pas. Pleure si tu as besoin. Je suis là, je serais toujours là."**

Je dépose un baiser sur son front tandis que ses larmes commencent à couler contre ma peau.  
\---

_6 mois plus tard._

**"Oui Nyko, je sais... Je sais oui.. Non il manque deux pièces encore... Je fais au plus vite oui.. Ok, je verrai avec Roan samedi pour voir si je peux revenir sur DC.. Pas de problème, je te tiens au courant. Ça marche ! À toi aussi."**

Et je raccroche. Je suis sortie des cours en avance aujourd'hui et tant mieux, ça me laisse le temps d'aller prendre un café au Starbuck à l'angle de l'école. Je ne dois pas non plus trop traîner, je dois encore récupérer Anya chez moi pour aller manger chez Octavia et Lincoln ce soir. 

Soudain, mon téléphone vibre.

**John** : _"Je passe la nuit chez Wells, tu peux nourrir Neo avant de partir ?"_

Neo, notre chat noir de six ans que l'on a adopté dans un refuge il y a un mois. 

**Clarke** : _"Ça marche, mais de toute façon on rentrera dormir à l'appart. Demain, je dois me lever tôt, j'ai cours de sculpture à 8h."_

**John** : _"Avec Mr. jaidetropbeauxyeux ?"_

**Clarke** : _"Lui-même. On va apparemment sculpter un corps grec."_

**John** : _"C'est son corps que j'ai envie de sculpter."_

**Clarke** : _"Sois pas jaloux."_

Je lève enfin les yeux, arrivant devant le grand comptoir devant moi. 

**"Bonjour mademoiselle Clarke, un moca vanille avec trois sucres ?"**

**"Toujours. Merci Paul."**

Il me fait alors un clin d'oeil et s'affaire à la préparation de ma boisson. 

**John** : _"Comment ne pas l'être. JE SUIS JALOUX."_

**"Et** **voilà** **pour vous. Passez une belle journée."**

Je remercie le "barista", comme habituellement avant de ranger mon téléphone dans mon sac pour me concentrer sur ma boisson. J'avance en direction de mon appartement. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, comme une belle journée de septembre. Le ciel est clair, les gens sont heureux, ils en ont l'air en tout cas.

Je continue ma marche, j'en ai pour à peine dix minutes jusqu'à chez moi, quand je passe devant le kiosque à journaux. Je m'arrête net. 

Je recommence. C'était une belle journée. 

_''Lexa Woods, remporte sa première victoire nationale !''_

  
Mon moca me glisse des mains et je suffoque. Je ne le ramasse pas, je ne peux pas. _Oh god, non, non, non. Putain ! PUTAIN ! Je.. Souffle, souffle Griffin._ Mon coeur se tord, il se tord tellement fort. Six mois et même plus que je n'ai pas vu sa tête, six mois que j'évite les réseaux sociaux, que je fais tout pour ne pas tomber sur elle. _Elle t'a oublié ! Putain ressaisis-toi !_

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte, mais je suis déjà à l'appart, je monte les marches quatre à quatre même. _Anya, j'ai besoin d'Anya._

J'ouvre la porte à toute vitesse. _Anya. ANYA !_

**"Clarke ? Tu es déjà là ?"** Elle est là, elle est juste là, en train de sécher ses cheveux dans sa serviette. 

**"J'ai.. J'ai.."**

**"Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!"** Elle se rapproche de moi et sans attendre je me jette alors sur sa bouche. J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de.. De.. D'effacer cette image.

**"Cl.. Clar.. Hmm."** Elle me repousse à deux mains. **"Clarke ! Ça suffit !"**

**"J'en ai besoin !"**

**"Tu sais que c'est pas la solution.. On en a parlé, on peut pas faire ça à chaque fois qu'un truc ne va pas dans notre vie !"**

**"An.. S'il te plait.. Une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois.."** Je m'accroche alors à sa chemise, ma tête se posant sur son épaule, les larmes commençant à vouloir s'échapper. 

**"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, peut-être qu'on pourra arranger les choses.."**

**"Il n'y a rien à arranger."** Je recule, lâchant prise. **"Elle.. Dans le Time.. Je.."**

**"Clarke.."**

**"Tu l'as vu hein ?"** Je lui demande, la voix tremblante.

**"Oui.."**

Je me rapproche à nouveau. **"Anya, s'il te plaît.. Je veux juste.. S'il te plaît.."**

**"Tu sais que c** **e n'** **est pas la solution.."**

**"Toi aussi tu le sais.. Et pourtant j'étais là le mois dernier quand tu la surprises à la cam avec O.. J'étais là quand t'es venue chez moi, j'étais là quand tu m'as supplié.. An.. S'il te plait.."**

Elle soupire. Je sais qu'on a tort de faire ça.. Je le sais, mais c'est nous deux contre tout le reste. Contre nos problèmes, nos peines de coeur.. Contre les gens que l'on n'arrive pas à oublier. 

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et lentement son pouce vient essuyer la larme que j'ai laissé glisser. Elle s'approche, elle s'approche et pose alors un chaste baiser contre mes lèvres. Et d'un coup tout mon corps se détend, d'un coup, il n'y a plus que ce moment, cette chaleur qui, doucement, grimpe entre mes cuisses.

Ses deux mains englobent à présent mon visage, tandis que les miennes se posent sous sa chemise, cherchant sa peau, cherchant le contact, cherchant le frisson. Ma langue n'hésite pas, elle n'hésite jamais quand il s'agit d'oublier. Elle se perd au creux de ses lèvres, elle se perd au milieu de sa bouche, rencontrant sa jumelle, dansant avec elle, la désirant contre moi.

**"Chambre."** Je soupire.

Ses deux mains lâchent mes joues et viennent alors m'attraper par le haut des cuisses pour me soulever. Je m'accroche à sa nuque, à ses cheveux, continuant de manger ses lèvres, continuant de mordre sa mâchoire, de lècher sa peau. Sa bouche se perd rapidement sur ma clavicule et elle avance. De son pied, elle vient pousser la porte qui nous sépare du lit. Elle m'y dépose dessus, affectueusement, grimpant sur le matelas. Je me décale un peu, m'enfonçant plus loin dans les draps pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger de tout son long sur moi.

Ses baisers quittent ma peau quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne vienne relever mon t-shirt pour embrasser mon ventre, puis mes côtes, et enfin, d'une main qu'elle glisse derrière mon dos, elle retire mon soutien gorge. Ses lèvres se perdent rapidement sur mes seins, sa langue joue sensuellement avec mes tétons commençant à se durcir par l'envie.

**"An.."** Je souffle tandis que sa main vient défaire le bouton de mon jean et que les miennes se perdent dans ses cheveux. 

Je me redresse un peu pour finalement la remonter contre mes lèvres. J'ai besoin de tendresse, j'ai toujours besoin de tendresse quand on commence. Elle le sait et se met alors à m'embrasser avec amour. Avec tout l'amour que l'on peut se donner elle et moi dans ce genre de moment. Je redécouvre sa langue et rapidement je me perds contre sa peau. Mes mains saisissent sa chemise dont je défais les boutons l'un après l'autre, tout en continuant de m'asphyxier de son souffle. Une fois fait, elle s'en débarrasse en la jetant au loin dans la pièce avant de revenir poser ses lèvres contre moi. Elle me redresse à mon tour pour me défaire de mon t-shirt qui vient rejoindre son collègue, là-bas, sur le sol. 

**"Tu es magnifique Clarke."** Elle me sourit et je rougis. 

Elle a beau être mon amie, juste mon amie, elle a beau être la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, il n'y a rien de plus dans ces moments là. Juste deux amantes qui profitent, qui s'aiment d'une façon étrange, qui s'embrassent et couchent ensemble dans les moments les plus douloureux de leur vie. Elle est toujours ma Anya, même là, même dans ses paroles. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que ce que l'on se donne parce qu'on sait toutes les deux que nos coeurs appartiennent à d'autres, malgré tout. 

Lentement, elle descend davantage sur mon corps, lentement ses doigts glissent sur mes hanches, puis saisissent mon jean pour le descendre jusqu'au pas de mes chevilles. Elle me le retire, écarte doucement mes jambes avant de les attraper de ses mains, fermement. 

Elle embrasse alors mes mollets, passe sa langue le long de mon genoux, à l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant de doucement venir écarter, de son doigt, le bout de tissu qui sépare sa bouche de ce point sensible qui bat entre mes jambes. Je sens sa respiration contre, je sens l'humidité de son souffle, et puis sa langue, qui toute entière vient lécher mes lèvres inférieures, mon clitoris et même l'entrée de mon vagin. Je me cambre de plaisir, je me cambre, lâchant un grognement long et rauque.   
Elle continue de me manger, comme si j'étais son dernier repas et rapidement je sens mon bassin se contracter, elle le voit, et elle s'arrête. 

**"An.."** Je soupire de frustration.

**"Laisse-moi te faire oublier."** Me dit-elle et revenant rapidement embrasser mes lèvres, le goût de moi-même s'échouant contre ma langue. 

Alors que je pensais qu'elle redescendrait, elle reste là, continuant ses baisers. Son doigt glisse le long de mon corps, passe entre mes seins, joue autour de mon nombril et vient enfin caresser mon intimité. Mes jambes se relèvent un peu pour finir par l'englober complètement, m'accrochant à ses hanches, lui exposant tout ce que je suis. 

Elle sourit à nouveau contre mes lèvres, en mord une de deux et vient alors me pénétrer tendrement. C'est doux.. C'est souvent doux avec Anya. Mais ce soir, j'ai eu mon lot de douceur.. 

**"Plus.. Plus..."**

Elle y ajoute un doigt.. Je lâche un râle de plaisir et de frustration parce que j'en veux plus encore.

**"Bon sang Anya,** **PLUS** **!"**

Elle lâche un rictus et saisit ma gorge de sa poigne. Je soupire quand je sens sa main contre ma peau, s'accrocher en m'en laisser des marques. Celle du bas ne s'arrête pas non plus, au contraire. Un troisième doigt rejoint les autres et d'un coup, je me sens pleine, pleine à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Elle y met tout son coeur, et toute sa force.

**"Put.. Putain !"**

Ses vas et vient me saisissent, elle me pénètre vite et fort, courbant ses doigts pour atteindre ce point sensible à l'intérieur de moi qui me fait vriller. 

**"Oh god.. Oh.. god.."**

Elle vient mordre ma lèvre, encore une fois, je sais qu'elle aime ça, elle sait que j'aime ça, puis m'embrasse en pleine bouche. Mon corps se cambre, j'ai chaud, je glisse contre sa peau, je glisse contre ses doigts.   
Un dernier coup, un autre et mon bassin se redresse, frappé par un orgasme qui me pétrifie du pied à la tête. Je me colle à elle, à son estomac, avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit. 

Ses doigts lâchent ma gorge, les autres se retirent doucement et elle vient m'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement.

Je reprends mon souffle comme je peux, la serrant dans mon cou. Elle se cale dans mes bras tout en venant caresser mon estomac du bout de son majeur.

**"Clarke.. On est d'accord.. C'était la dernière fois hein.."**

**"Hmm.. Jusqu'à la prochaine."** Je souffle alors, en venant déposer mes lèvres sur son front. Elle ne dit rien et je continue de caresser ses cheveux. **"On va être en retard pour le repas.."**

**"Octavia va nous tuer."** Soupire-t-elle dans mon cou avant d'esquisser un sourire.


End file.
